


A Rurouni's Revenge

by tutelary_genius



Series: Love and Selfishness [2]
Category: Rurouni Kenshin
Genre: Crack, Drabble, F/M, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 11:08:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11553930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tutelary_genius/pseuds/tutelary_genius
Summary: Kenshin ignored the rules of polite conduct and opened the door to Saitou’s office without knocking. He was followed by a pouting Kaoru who had been begging him to turn back since they left the dojo and an excited Yahiko and Sanosuke who had taken bets on who would draw blood first.And they all stopped dead in their tracks.





	A Rurouni's Revenge

**Author's Note:**

> This is the second in a series of drabbles I wrote a long time ago. This one was inspired by a line in the previous work "He made a mental note to go down to the police station and punch Saitou square in the jaw just in case the end of the world was scheduled for tomorrow."

Kenshin ignored the rules of polite conduct and opened the door to Saitou’s office without knocking. He was followed by a pouting Kaoru who had been begging him to turn back since they left the dojo and an excited Yahiko and Sanosuke who had taken bets on who would draw blood first.

And they all stopped dead in their tracks.

Saitou had not been alone in his office. A woman was also with him and apparently Kenshin had busted in at a most…inconvenient moment.

Kaoru quickly covered Yahiko’s eyes, Kenshin looked like you could have scooped his eyeballs out with a spoon, but Sanosuke only looked mildly surprised. “Tokio?” he asked.

“Sanosuke?”

“Ha! I thought it was you! I never forget a…er, face.”

“You know my _wife_ , roosterhead?” Saitou’s voice was borderline murderous.

“Long story,” they replied in unison.

There was a moment of heated, uncomfortable silence and Kenshin decided to step in before Sanosuke stole the fight he had come for.

“Saitou! I’ve come to settled the score with you.”

“Is that so?” The anger in his eyes faded into a colder glare and his amber eyes practically glittered. Saitou grabbed his sword which had been leaning against the wall and faced his old adversary. “I wondered how long it would take you to come around…”

But before anyone could so much as blink, Kenshin charged forward and punched Saitou squarely in the jaw.

The attack had been so unexpected, so _Saitou-like_ , that the Miburo didn’t have time to defend himself and the force of the punch sent him reeling backwards until he hit the floor with a resounding thud.

And he didn’t get back up.

There was dead silence as everyone in the room looked completely dumbfounded by the scene that had played out before them.

Except Yahiko who still had his eyes covered by Kaoru. He pushed her hands away. “What happened? WHAT HAPPENED?”

“I…think Kenshin won,” she answered.

The rurouni calmly walked to the prone body on the floor, took the cigarettes from his pocket, and threw them out the office window. “Cigarettes are bad for you, that they are.” Then he looked at the still shocked Tokio. “Will you be okay?”

Tokio looked at her unconscious husband, then to Kenshin, and then out the window to the discarded cigarettes. She shrugged, “I’ve wanted him to quit for years anyway.”


End file.
